elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Andel Indarys
|Base ID = }} Count Andel Indarys is the Dunmer Count of Cheydinhal and father to Farwil Indarys. His wife, Llathasa Indarys died recently due to an apparent fall down the stairs. Background Andel Indarys is the count of Cheydinhal and a member of House Hlaalu. Like most other Counts and Countesses, Andel spends most of his days holding court. Once every week on Loredas, Andel will attend a party at Riverview Manor. They also celebrate St. Jiub's Fair, which is appointed to Burz gro-Khash. During the Oblivion Crisis, his son, Farwil, took his Knights of the Thorn into an Oblivion Gate to close it. After several days of no news of the fate of his son, the Count offered a reward for the safe return of his son or proof of his death. After the gate is closed and he learns of if his son is alive or not, he may be willing to sell the available house in the city, as well as send soldiers to protect Bruma while the Great Oblivion Gate is opened. Interactions Allies for Bruma This quest involves going to each major city in the province of Cyrodiil and appealing to the local Count or Countess for aid. The Daedra of Oblivion are innumerable—the soldiers of Bruma are not. The gates generally have no outstanding features compared with other randomized gates. Buying a house in Cheydinhal For sale is a nice two-story house near the town statue and next to Willow Bank in the southwest corner of town. The Wayward Knight The Daedric Invasion has spread far and wide across Cyrodiil. Gates have opened at virtually every major town. Farwil and his Knights of the Thorn have entered the gate outside Cheydinhal. Dialogue "I am Andel Indarys, Count Cheydinhal. There is no more generous or just ruler in Cyrodiil, if I say so myself." :Buy a house in town "Yes, in fact, I do have a home for sale! It's a fairly typical Cheydinhal home. It's in decent shape, although largely unfurnished." ::Only 15,000 gold? I'll take it. "My steward will draw up the papers for me to sign. Here is the key to your new home. You can find it in the southwest corner of the city. Oh, I almost forgot, Borba gra-Uzgash at Borba's Goods and Stores will have everything you need to make the place more livable. Sorry, but as it stands now, the place is fairly bare. Enjoy!" ::I don't think I'm ready to buy. "Really? Then you shouldn't have brought up the subject." ::I'm afraid 15,000 gold is too much. "Don't take too long raising the funds. I have several other interested buyers." :Cheydinhal "Just look around. Is not Cheydinhal the model of civic rule? No...don't bow! I am just a humble servant of the people." Allies for Bruma "I don't have time to chat right now. With that Oblivion Gate looming outside the city walls, we're bracing for an attack. Perhaps we can speak later." :Aid for Bruma "My first responsibility is to the people of Cheydinhal. They look to me for protection in these dark times. With an open Oblivion Gate just outside our walls, I cannot risk weakening Cheydinhal's defenses, even for such a worthy cause." :Chancellor Ocato "The head of the Elder Council and a trusted servant of the Empire. No one is better suited to guide us through these troubled times." :Cheydinhal "I can only hope that Farwil and his knights manage to close that Oblivion Gate. The fate of Cheydinhal hangs in the balance!" :: "Not long ago, one of those foul gates manifested itself just outside the West Gates of our city. Nothing's come out of it yet, but we fear the worst. My son, Farwil, has taken some knights and entered the gate bravely in hopes of meeting the enemy head-on. If you want to help, and we can use all the help we can get, head over to the gate and lend a hand to the guards." (After clearing the Gate) "I'm sorry, although I wish to spend time speaking to you. I have much business to attend to. Please be brief." :Aid for Bruma "I will not forget your service to me and to Cheydinhal. Rescuing my son from the Oblivion Gate was a daring feat. With the Oblivion Gate closed, I can now gladly send aid to Bruma." ::Aid for Bruma "My soldiers are brave and capable. They will do their duty." (After clearing the Gate if Farwil died) "I'm sorry, although I wish to spend time speaking to you. I have much business to attend to. Please be brief." :Aid for Bruma "I will not forget your service to Cheydinhal. Closing the Oblivion Gate outside the city was a daring feat. I do not blame you for my son's death. He brought that upon himself, as hard as it is for a father to admit. Since the immediate threat to Cheydinhal is now eliminated, I will grant your request for reinforcements to Bruma." ::Aid for Bruma "My soldiers are brave and capable. They will do their duty." The Wayward Knight "Please. Although I'm concerned about the safe return of my son and the closing of the gate, please see Amminus Gregori for all of the details. With a possible attack looming, I must be free to make preparations. Good luck." (After closing the Gate) "I'm pleased to finally meet the savior of Cheydinhal. I'm also overjoyed that you saved my son's life. I realize he's trying at times, and he speaks before he thinks, but he's still my son, and I adore him greatly. I'm sure he was difficult to travel with, and I respect your patience. Most would have given him up for dead rather tahn deal with his ego. Anyway, I digress. I'm sure you wish to hear of your reward. I'm in possession of two fine weapons. They're both heirlooms of the Indarys family, held in the Castle for several generations. I'd take great pleasure in bestowing one of them upon you. Please, choose the Thornblade or the Staff of Indarys." :The Staff of Indarys, please. "The Staff of Indarys it is." :The Thornblade, please. "The Thornblade it is." :"Again, I thank you on behalf of all the citizens of Cheydinhal, and I especially thank you as an elated father. Farewell, and may Arkay guide you." ::Farwil "Even though he may be a bit misguided, I'm still proud to call him my son." ::Knights of the Thorn "I think if you'd had the chance to speak to any of the knights, they were happy to follow Farwil into battle. I'll be having a very long talk with my impetuous son. I don't blame him directly for their deaths, but he must learn to do things the proper way. He must realize he'll be ruling Cheydinhal one day. That's a responsibility I aim to make him ready for." (If Farwil was murdered) "You have some nerve adressing me after slaying my son. You're lucky I didn't have you executed on the spot! Now get out of my sight!" (If Farwil died) "I'm pleased to finally meet the savior of Cheydinhal. And although the death of Farwil saddens me, I know you did the best you could. I realize he was trying at times, and he spoke before he thought, but he was still my son, and I adored him greatly. I'm sure he was difficult to travel with, and I respect your patience. Whereas others would have left him to die, I'm sure you fought at his side. Your actions are duly noted, and your reward will be in gold." :I'm sorry for your loss, milord. "I thank you for your sympathy. You're truly a noble individual. Were you able to retrieve anything from him before Oblivion took him?" ::Indeed, milord. Please take his ring. "Thank you. You are truly worthy of all the praise being given to you. I salute you. I'll keep the ring as a reminder of... hmmm... On second thought, you keep it. You were the last to travel with him, and I feel you deserve it as a memento of your achievement. I won't take no for an answer. I want you to keep it. I thank you on behalf of all the citizens of Cheydinhal. May Arkay guide you." ::No, milord. "That's unfortunate, but I understand how difficult it must have been in that place. Again, I thank you on behalf of all the citizens of Cheydinhal. May Arkay guide you." :::Farwil "I'll miss him dearly. Don't feel upset, I know you did the best you could to bring him home." :::Knights of the Thorn "I'm saddened by the loss of those brave souls. May Arkay guide all of them to their final rest." Trivia *The fate of his son is fairly impactful on Andel. His son's safe return leads to a reward of either the Thornblade or the Staff of Indarys. While his death will only reward Indarys Signet Ring. *If Farwil was murdered, the Count will refuse to have any further dealings with the Hero of Kvatch, he will go as far as refusing to even discuss sending soldiers to help Bruma. Appearances * de:Andel Indarys es:Andel Indarys ru:Граф Андел Индарис uk:Андел Індаріс fr:Andel Indarys Category:Counts and Countesses Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers Category:Oblivion: House Hlaalu Members